WO 2014/049637 A1 describes a work station for the welding of components by means of welding tongs that are guided by a robot. Two identical clamping devices are mounted in a pivotable manner on a rotary table. Each clamping device is configured to hold two components that are to be welded. By turning the rotary table, each mounting device can selectively be brought closer to the robot, so that the robot can weld the components with welding tongs that are guided by the robot itself, or brought closer to a person, i.e. a worker, so that the worker can remove a finished welded component from the mounting device and insert new components to be welded into the mounting device. Each clamping device can actively be pivoted by means of an automatic control device, so that the clamping device can be aligned differently, depending on its allocation to the worker or to the robot, by actively being moved.